The Diary
by keriberi
Summary: Hermione has a secret that has been well hidden in her diary for years...if anyone was to find out she would be mortified...
1. The Diary

Keriberi14(bouncy and cute ego): Hey this is my first fanfic so be BRUTAL and TRUTHFUL about what you think about my story...because I want my story to progress and get better...and although I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters I don't soooo ya know I get the fun part of making up weird stories about them and hopefully oneday I will make a story that blows JK Rowling's head off.....so for now I'm a kid with a computer....

Squirrel (evil alter ego): How can story blow her head off??? And you need to be more evil with you're threatening...

Keriberi14: Why are you so mean?

Squirrel: Because I can and I will....now just let them read the story...

Keriberi14: But....

Squirrel: BE QUIET!!!!

Keriberi14: ok...

Chapter 1: The Diary...

Harry opened his eyes and put on his glasses. He hopped out of bed and looked around, he knew that everyone would be asleep, especially Ron. He walked down the dormitory stairs to the common room. The morning was quite chilly and he noticed that the fire was low, almost simmering, but still warm. He walked over to the fire and gazed into it with his dazzling eyes, looking for something that would never come. Sirius was dead and he was never coming back. He looked out of the window, and saw the wind blowing, snow would be coming soon.

Hermione looked down from the top of the stairs. She had caught Harry thinking. She loved the look on his face when he was thinking, he looked half serious half uncaring of the world around him. As she looked upon the messy haired boy she noticed his brilliant green eyes flickering back and forth, as if dancing under the moon. Hermione began to creep down the stairs, but there was no luck, Harry could hear anything. He spun around so fast that Hermione jumped.

"You scared me!" Hermione whispered.

"I'm the one who should be scared! You were the one who was creeping up on me.!" Harry whispered back.

"Ooh...I scared the young Harry Potter, I should get a medal or something." Hermione said amusing herself.

"Well...not really, I'm scared of grades and living with the Dursleys all my life!" Harry commented.

"If you studied your grades wouldn't be a problem." Hermione stated.

"There's not enough time in the day!" Harry snapped back, "Anyways, what book are you reading now? I thought you had read all of the ones the library has."

"Oh this?" Hermione said, "This is my um... diary."

"Can I look in it?" Harry said.

"No."

"But!"

"NO!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh alright..." Harry pouted.

"What are you two fighting about?" Ron questioned.

"Good morning Ron...and we're not fighting." Hermione said.

"Oh..." Ron said.

"Yeah we're not fighting...it's just Hermione has a diary and won't let me see it." Harry commented.

"Ooh...there must be something about you in there mate!" Ron shouted.

"Well whatever it is we won't ever see, so let's get ready and go get some breakfast." Harry suggested.

"Ok..I'm hungry anyways..." Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"Bye Hermione!" Ron said walking to the stairs.

"Bye." she said back.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said eyeing the diary.

"Bye Harry." Hermione said not looking up.

Harry and Ron trudged up the staircase. When they reached the door Ron walked in, but Harry paused and turned around to look upon Hermione. He look down at her curly brown hair. She noticed that he was looking at her and she looked up. He looked her over pausing at the diary. He looked back at her face. Hermione mouthed the words _--You'll never get this book...--_. Harry smiled and Hermione wanted to melt. His smile was as brilliant as his fathers had been. He turned and walked into the dormitory.

Hermione looked down at the diary and frowned. She didn't know why Harry wanted the diary but he was to never get it. She slowly stood from the chair and walked up to the girls' dormitories. She set the diary on her trunk and slipped off her nightgown. She put on her gray skirt and yellow and red striped shirt. She looked at her robe before slippid it over her head. It had _-Granger- _printed on it. She put it on and it flowed around her as if protecting her. She picked up her bag and her diary as she slowly trudged to lunch.

A/N

Soooo was it good?

Keriberi14: Please R&R...I really want to get better!!!

Squirrel: Well we have to go write some more stories....R&R


	2. It's the potions fault!

Keriberi14: Hey this is my new chappie!!! Oh and on the last chappie i didnt mean she trudged to lunch i meant she trudged to breakfast! sorry! lol....well anywaize....you know tha drill R&R....

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

When Hermione reached the Great Hall she slipped onto a bench seat and slowly began to eat her grits. She slipped the diary out of the bag and turned to an empty page. She wrote _HG-n-HP. _Hermione closed the book. She looked up just in time to see Ginny looking at her with a radiant smile.

"W-why are you so happy Ginny?" Hermione managed to ask.

Ginny shrugged and sat down. "Well if 'HP' stands for what I think it stands for then...that's why I'm happy."

"W-what do you think it stands for?" Hermione stammered. She put the diary back into her bag and snapped it shut.

Ginny lowered her head and whispered, "Harry Potter?"

Hermione turned away and frowned. Ginny knew. "P-please please don't tell anyone."

"You know he could like you and you never know." Ginny replied starting on her toast, "ooo' shoud oose ta 'rect oach"

"What?!" Hermione said.

Ginny swallowed her toast and Hermione could see the lump go down her throat, "You should use the direct approach."

Hermione stood from the bench and slowly put her bag on her shoulder, "I dunno, I might...see ya later Ginny." Ginny watched as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. Her head was bent low and she was muttering as if someone was walking beside her.

Later in potions class, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry. He would frequently turn to look at her but she would look away. Hermione couldn't concentrate on the potion they were brewing. She accidentally poured the vampire's blood in before letting it boil for 2 ½ minutes.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger! MISS GRANGER!" Snape's voice was ascending because Hermione's potion was eating through her cauldron and slowly making its way to Neville.

Hermione jumped out of her seat and onto the table. Snape glided across the room and grabbed his wand off of his desk.

Harry took this time will Hermione was off guard to get the diary. She got out of his chair and crawled to her seat. He slowly opened the bag and grabbed the diary. He crawled back to his own seat and put the diary in his bag.

Snape had managed to finally get the potion from trying to strangle poor Neville. Hermione made a zero for the day and Malfoy was beaming. He now had something to make fun of Hermione.

Not too long after they were out of class was Malfoy behind them make shrieking noises, "Ooh...I messed up my potion...I'm a little imbecile that can't do anything!"

"Shut it! NO one asked you your opinion!" Harry snapped not even looking back at him.

"Well look who's sticking up for their girlfriend!" Malfoy said smiling.

Hermione turned around. Her neck snapped she turned so fast. Her eyes were piercing into Malfoy's silver eyes. He stood his ground but was shaking on the inside. She looked him over with disgust and with one last look over she slapped him so hard against his pale cheek. She turned back around and ran down the corridor. Harry and Ron looked after but then looked at Malfoy and laughed so hard their eyes watered. When they ran down the corridor after Hermione they were still laughing. They knew where Hermione was heading, the Room of Requirement.

They opened the door without walking past the door three times. Hermione was sitting on the floor, her books spread out in front of her. Her eyes were red and swollen. Tears streamed down her face like rain on a window.

"Hermione?" Harry only whispered her name. He walked over to her and hugged her before saying anything more, while he was holding her in his arms he spoke to her, "What's wrong? You slapped him. You got him back for what offended you."

"I-its not that..." she stammered, "My-my diary is gone!" Saying this made Hermione cry even louder. Harry let go and pulled away from her.

"Me and Ron will help you look for it." he whispered, knowing that he only had to look as far as his bag that was draped over his shoulder carelessly.

"Yeah Hermione..." Ron managed to say. He was only watching Hermione cry. Ginny never cried like this, she was always quiet until she was mad.

Harry and Ron each grabbed one of Hermione hands and pulled her to her feet. They sat her in a nearby chair and started to gather her things. Ron slipped the bag over his shoulder and they walked Hermione to their next class.

Ron would glance over at Harry and they would exchange looks as they searched the common room after dinner for the diary. They looked and looked and only Harry knew what happened to the diary.

Harry had a plan for reading the diary. As soon as everyone was asleep, he would creep down to the common room and read it. He would then put the diary somewhere they hadn't looked yet and find in the morning. No one would ever know that he had it.

Everyone left the common room, so Harry trudged up the stairs right after Ron and faked a yawn. He put on his pajamas and got into bed. He listened as Ron started snoring. He sat up and looked around in the moonlight. Everyone was asleep. Harry stood up and walked over to his trunk. The bag was on top, he got the diary crept down the stairs. He sat in the chair closest to the fire. He thought if he she read the diary or not. He decided that he should and thought nothing more about it as he opened the book.

Dear Diary, 5/18/00

Today was an awful day. School was horrible. This stupid little boy kept kicking me during class And when I stood up and told him to stop I was given silent lunch. But I didn't care because no one talks to me anyway during lunch. Everyone thinks I'm weird because I read all the time...I love to read....I love to read about witches and wizards...I have a strange feeling when I read about something that pertains to witches casting spells I get this feeling...like I know I can do it if I tried.....

Harry skipped a few pages obviously this was her fifth year at a grade school. He wanted read about Hogwarts. He had a certain urged to find out if she had wrote about him.

_Dear Diary, 9/15/01_

_Hello again. You'll never guess what I got in the mail....I got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father was wizard or something like that. But I was muggle-born so that explains the feelings I got when I read about witches._

_Dear Diary, 9/25/01_

_Over the past few days I have been reading all the books I can about hog warts and the magical history. I read about this Potter boy. His parents were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named. I would like to meet him._

Harry was pleased that she wanted to meet him.

_Dear Diary, 10/18/01_

_Today I met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. He is cuter now than when he was a baby. His friend Ron on the other hand....is a dirty pig...he had DIRT on his nose...I think I like Harry...I was sorted into Griffyndor..._

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Well that's my second chappie...PLEASE R&R!!!


	3. The Confession

Keriberi14: HEYHEYHEY!!! well here's the next chappie1 I hope you like!...well anyways...the dates of the diary entries may be a little off but thats ok....you only need to worry about what Hermione wrote! lol....

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

_Dear Diary, 10/19/01_

_I definitely like Harry now...well I know its only been one day but I cant keep my eyes off of him during class and he is really modest. Well anyways....today during potions Professor Snape asked questions that I could answer because I knew the answer to them but he kept calling on Harry and it made me mad because Harry didn't know anything about it....and Snape kept on being mean to Harry I wanted to hit him upside his head._

Harry remembered that day like it was yesterday. He hated Snape and there was no denying that but Snape had a reason to hate Harry. So Harry just left it at that....they hated each other....and that was good enough for Harry. Harry skipped a few pages through the diary he wanted to read some of Hermione's most recent entries.

_Dear Diary, 12/27/02_

_Hello again. Today Harry Ron and I watched as the people went down to kill Buckbeak. We heard the axe come slashing down as it pierced the air and Buckbeak's neck. Hagrid was all teary-eyed and we knew we would have to go down there later to comfort him. But then we went to Dumbledore's office and he gave me a time-turner...so Harry and I went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius....if possible....We saved Buckbeak...and then it was time to save Sirius. We went to the Shrieking Shack and found Lupin and Sirius...the person who escaped from Askaban. Come to find out he is Harry's god-father! Harry now has relative... I'm so happy for him....well anyways Lupin is a werewolf and he tried to attack us...Harry guarded him from me and Snape got in between us and the werewolf too....It was ABSOLUTELY amazing that Snape had tried to protect us....Harry fought off the dementors....today was a very exciting day....._

Harry had almost forgotten about that night. When he read Sirius' name he choked and was fighting back tears, but he kept reading as he skipped a few more pages. He was finally on a week from today.

_Dear Diary, 10/15/04_

_Hello today is the first day of our sixth year, and I still haven't told Harry that I like him. I don't know if I should tell him or not. At dinner we talked about the summer's events and I asked Harry how the Dursley's were and he said as awful as they had been before. I smiled at him and continued to eat. Ron was a pig. He acted like he hadn't ate in YEARS...he was stuff his mouth to its capacity and then would chew a few times and then swallow...I wanted gag....but I didn't..._

_Dear Diary, 10/17/04_

_Hey! Today I talked to Ginny and she said that Ron had a little crush on me and I told her never in a million years would anyone catch me with him...she laughed and turned to walk back down the corridor._

_Dear Diary, 10/21/04_

_Today Harry and Ron were wanting my diary! I could never let them have it...if Harry found out I liked him I would be humiliated...and Ron would tell the whole world...at breakfast Ginny saw me write on the next page and gave me a look. She knows that I like Harry! I hope she doesn't tell anyone! She told me to use the direct approach but I just cant._

Harry turned to the next page and read the initials printed on it. _HG-n-HP. _Harry was shocked by what he read. Why didn't Hermione tell him how she felt, because Harry felt the same way? He closed the diary and put it on the mantle of the fireplace. He slowly walked up the stairs and thought about what he had read as he sat under his covers. Hermione had liked him since the first year. She had kept this a secret for six years. Well actually she is still keeping it Harry just found out. He was not going to tell Ron until he needed to know because Hermione was right, he would tell.

Harry thought about what he must do. He decided that he would tell Hermione that he had read the diary and that he felt the same way about her as she did him. He wasn't sure how she would take the diary part but had had to tell her.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

The next day Harry pretended to find the diary the next morning.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" he yelled up the girl dormitory stairs.

Hermione came out of the door looking groggy as if she hadn't got enough sleep. She looked Harry over and saw the diary in his hand, "Harry you found it!"

"Not really," he said, "Sit down." He gestured to a chair by the fire and Hermione walked down the stairs looking confused.

When she sat down Harry handed her the diary, "Hermione, we need to talk about what that diary contains."

Hermione looked at Harry, she looked hurt, "D-did you read it?" she asked fearing for what the answer may be.

"Well...yeah," he said.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and started yelling at Harry, "HOW COULD YOU!" She ran from the chair and Harry towards the stairs. Harry jumped up and grabbed her arm before she even got to the first stair.

"LET GO OF ME HARRY!" she screamed.

"NO! We need to talk! Now I don't regret reading it. I'm glad I did. I would have never figured out that you liked me. And I would have never gotten up enough courage to tell you...that..." he stopped. Hermione was looking into his eyes. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Hermione don't cry."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she whispered looking away from him.

"That-that I uh...I um...like you too." Harry blushed and looked at Hermione as she slowly turned to look at him. He could tell what she was thinking. She couldn't believe what he had said, "I'm not kidding either, Hermione. You'd just have to believe me."

Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked into his eyes, "I believe you, its just I'm so happy and confused that I can't think of anything to say."

Harry blushed again, and took her hand in his and kissed her on the forehead.


	4. Speechless

Hey EVERYONE!!! I'm so happy because I finally have reviews!!!! Well anyways...about Hermione's diary...you know...I think she should have just a little time off from being perfect all the time...and I decided to use the diary as her safe haven....so if she doesn't write in it as neatly and GRAMMATICALLY correct as she does on schoolwork...then don't get bummed out or whatever just read the story! And ya know if they get out of character then too bad for that too! For heavens sake people im not JK ROWLING!!!! I'm the fan...-lol-....sorry I just had to get that off my chest! : P!!!! h yeah and I did use that he had a smile like his fathers thing as a comparison.....

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

Hermione was now the one blushing. She looked away as Harry let go over her hand. Now that she was free from his grasp she ran up he stairs. She laid in her bed, feeling protected by the covers over her head. She lay thinking about what Harry had told her. She told herself she was going to pretend to be sick, which she didn't need much pretending because her stomach hurt from all the butterflies flittering around. She wasn't going to go to classes. She would only go to meals.

Harry sat in a chair by the fire, thinking about Hermione. He wondered if he had frightened her off. He shouldn't have kissed her. She must not have been ready. But she had liked him for so long, wasn't she ready for a relationship with Harry? He thought about Ron and how he would take this new relationship, if there ever was one. He might feel as if he were the third wheel. That would be a problem. Hermione and Harry would have to spend time by there selves and with Ron. That didn't seem too hard.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

Harry slowly stood from the chair and trudged up the winding stairs. He knew that the day would seem long. When he reached the dormitory, Ron was up and in his robes.

"Harry!?" Ron said looking bewildered at his buddy who was now laying face down on his bed, "Are you alright mate?"

Harry still didn't answer. Ron went over and pushed him off the bed, "What in bloody heck is wrong with you?"

Harry laid on the floor, not moving any muscles except for his mouth, "Nothing. I just don't feel too well."

Ron stared at Harry as he slowly slipped on his clothes and robes. He didn't say anything until Harry put his bag over his shoulder, "Well if you don't feel well then why are you going to class?"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Because, I don't feel physically bad, I feel emotionally bad." Ron watched as he disappeared through the door.

"Hey WAIT UP!" Ron shouted waking Seamus and Dean up.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and watched the early morning sun's rays flitter about. She thought about her skipping classes. That wasn't the right thing to do. Plus, Harry didn't mean any harm. Hermione was mad at Harry she was just a extremely shocked and embarrassed. What if someone would have walked into the common room? Well it was all said and done so she might as well get dressed and go to class. After all, no potions today.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

"Why are you feeling emotionally bad?" Ron asked as they sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Because, I'll tell you later" he said eyeing Ginny.

Ginny was smiling she knew what was going on. She knew this would happen, "I know what happened Harry." she said with a smirk, "You must've read Hermione's diary. You must have read about her little secret."

Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't speak. How did she know. He looked Ginny over and finally mustered up to say, "Yes...I did...then..." he whispered looking down, "I told her I liked her too. I kissed her on the forehead and she ran off."

Ginny and Ron looked at Harry as if he was a dementor. Ron looked the most shocked, because after a few minutes Ginny dropped her gaze and started eating again. Ron on the other hand, looked at Harry all through breakfast, never eating a bite off his food.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

A/N Heyheyhey guys! Don't you just love cliff hangers... I know I do...it keeps you guys coming back for more...and I hope it makes yall review... I tried to cut odwn on the dialogue...did I do a good job? Well R&R...! look for my other other story...I don't know what im going to name it but...that's ok....maybe I can think of something good....

R&R!!!!!


End file.
